


It's Not Just You And Me

by Zarius



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Companions, Episode: Revolution of the Daleks, F/F, Family, Other, Spoilers, departures - Freeform, ten months
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarius/pseuds/Zarius
Summary: My first real stab at a 13/Yaz fic. Not usually my area but I figured the way she was depicted in this episode deserved some commentary.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Kudos: 13





	It's Not Just You And Me

"Just you and me now eh?" The Doctor said as the full weight of what had just happened began to sink in for her. The dissolution of her fam.

Yasmine Khan could scarcely believe it herself. Was this a dream come true, or a nightmare to come?

"Yeah, well, someone needs to make sure you stick to your promises" she said, without a moments hesitation, she was making it crystal clear to The Doctor that those were ten months of her life she'd rather have spent living than waiting.

"Look, about what you said earlier, about me leaving, that one day that's a definite, can I asky who filled your head with that?" The Doctor asked.

"Jack did" Yasmin replied, her arms folded, trying to project a sense of fortified security about her presence.

"Jack. Jack of course" The Doctor replied, rolling her eyes.

"Are you going to convince me he's wrong?"

"Jack was never with me for as long as I've been with you or the fam. He's a very noble, passionate, caring man, but sometimes he exaggerates"

"Ten months was no exaggeration Doctor" Yaz replied, her eyes sharp as daggers, penetrating the Doctor's soul.

"I'll understand if you want to hold that against me for the rest of our time together, and that's good of you to, you're right, it'll be what holds me to my promises" The Doctor revealed.

Upon hearing this, Yaz's demeanour became more graceful, her posture more relaxed, her next words shared were of reassurance.

"Anger shouldn't sustain me, or anyone, Doctor...but the good those ten months did me? That's another story. Ten months and I'm still breathing, think that's the effect you had on me, the thought of travelling with you, across everywhere, running towards something, you know what those ten months did to me Doctor? They sustained me, the very idea of you sustained me, and if that can keep me going, think of what that must be like for Jack and everyone else who's lives you've touched"

"Just you and me now eh?" The Doctor repeated, as if to make it clear that she was not quite sure what that entailed just yet.

But Yaz had the precise response to this.

"Doctor, don't you get it? Wherever we go, we're taking all those people with us, it's not just you and me, it's us and all the best parts of the universe, and I'll make sure you never forget that"


End file.
